The Destined Path
by ManyNationsWoman
Summary: Pocahontas has always been strong, independent, a big dreamer, and destined for greatness, to be forever remembered as an iconic historical figure. One of her dreams has always been to marry Kocoum, a fierce Powhatan warrior who kindles a fire deep within her heart. Follow her journey into love, encountering strange yet captivating newcomers, and stands as a pillar for her people.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, belong to the creator of the Pocahontas franchise. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

"Are you ready?" Nakoma asked with a wide, over-excited grin plastered on her cheerful face.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Pocahontas replied.

Pocahontas was beyond excited to be marrying Kocoum, but she was nervous as well. She'd known Kocoum all her life—seventeen winters to be exact-and had chased him around when they were small children after he'd pulled her long braids. She'd seen him grown into the most respected warrior in the village at his nineteen winters.

The most handsome warrior in the village at that, she thought, as she felt heat rise to her cheeks.

She watched him converse with other young Powhatan men across the village as she, Nakoma, and Talet smashed corn in wide, flat baskets called mipatas. She glanced up and suddenly locked eyes with him, and his darker ones seemed to deepen in color as he stared at her intensely. Pocahontas felt her body flush, casting her gaze downward, unwilling to let him know the extent of his affect on her emotions, and her body.

He was going to be her husband soon, so she had better get used to him looking at her. Her modesty had always disallowed her to talk with him for very long ever since they'd crossed the boundary from childhood to adults.

She was strong and proud, and the respected daughter of the chief so she was not used to showing her vulnerability. Only with her father, Nakoma, Flit and Meeko did she feel truly comfortable. Her mother had died long ago, and her father had not married again, but the void was not unbearable in her life because memories of her mother lived on through her father's vivid stories.

She could vaguely remember certain things about her mother…smells, touches, her lovely smile…and somehow she felt that she stayed with her as she moved through life.

Pocahontas became good friends with Kocoum at the tender age of three, but the way he looked at her now made her feel uneasy. She knew he was protective of her and cared for her. As they had grown older, she'd grown increasingly timid around him, not her usual blunt self and more was more inclined to hold her tongue in his presence. This mostly due to the growing attraction she felt for the young warrior.

Pocahontas never admitted that she had crush on Kocoum, and what girl in the village didn't, but he had eyes for only her. Now, he focused those eyes on her with a look filled with such fire and want, as if he already knew she was destined to be his.

She wanted to marry Kocoum greatly, but her inexperience with matters of the heart made her unsure if she could handle him for that matter. But, boy was she willing to try. Her thoughts were interrupted as his sensual lips curved into a smile and he shuffled around another warrior and began to take strides towards her.


	2. Chapter 2

"Great mother, he's coming over here!" shrieked Nakoma, as she and Talet began giggling and poking Pocahontas.

"Oh crap, what do I say?!" Pocahontas gasped, feeling panic rise within her stomach. She hadn't spoken to Kocoum since their engagement announcement a week ago, and had been avoiding him—as well as his intense gaze.

"Just talk to him Poca! Gosh… I mean…just look at him!" They squealed again.

"That's the problem! He makes me feel so nervous," Pocahontas said through gritted teeth. "I can barely talk around him anymore."

"Great Mother Poca, he's so handsome! Just be happy you snagged the finest warrior in the village! That'll take care of the nervousness," said Talet, with a wink.

They hushed their giggles as he approached. "See you later lady, good luck, and try not to faint!" said Nakoma.

"Wait! Where are you two going? Don't go yet!" said Pocahontas in a loud whisper, fidgeting.

"Oh, you'll do just fine, you two need some alone time. Wingapo Kocoum!" said Nakoma. Pocahontas shot daggers at her with her eyes, as Nakoma even laughed harder while they sauntered away.

"You better look over your shoulder Nakoma," she threatened, as Nakoma feigned a fearful expression.

Kocoum waved to Nakoma, as he stilled a few feet in front of Pocahontas.

"Wingapo Pocahontas," said Kocoum, his smooth deep voice sending vibrations through her body. Pocahontas set her basket down slowly, rising from a crouched position to meet his eyes. "Wingapo Kocoum," she said with a nod.

Kocoum's white toothed smile contrasted with his smooth russet skin, as he leaned towards her slightly. "How has your day been? Great Mother has certainly given us the best weather today."

"I've had a good day. And yes, I am quite enjoying the sun," she replied, as she eyed his strong hands. Pocahontas rolled her eyes at the lack of wittiness in her response, as Kocoum's traveled down to focus on her clasped hands.

"How are the wedding preparations coming for you? Are you growing excited?" he asked, gazing into her eyes. Her breath caught, as her mind went into overdrive…wedding, dress, food, people, teepee, wedding teepee, night, touch, kiss—Pocahontas looked down at the ground, shifting her feet.

"Yes, Kocoum. I am excited, I cannot wait," she said softly.

"My name sounds so beautiful coming from your lips," he said, as his lips curved it to a cute half smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Pocahontas's eyes widened at his response, and he seemed to be amused with her reaction to his compliment as her eyes then traveled to the sexy lines at the sides of his mouth.

She managed a small smile, but still could not meet his gaze, but could not seem to stop looking at the other parts of him.

What was wrong with her! She was never a shy person, but Kocoum made her so uncomfortable, as if she was constantly on the verge of exploding, making restraint the only option.

"Pocahontas, in two days time we will be married," he continued. "I want to tell you, that I will be the best husband to you as I can be. I will make you proud, and I will take care of you always, in every way that a man can care for a woman." His voice became huskier with the last five words, and Pocahontas felt her stomach flutter.

His eyes traveled up and down as he spoke, lingering on her chest, neck, mouth, and then up to her eyes again.

She blinked hard and swallowed, finally finding the resolve to speak. "Yes, I know you will be the best of husbands Kocoum. I can only hope that I will please you as a wife."

His mouth opened slightly, and closed, as he swallowed. "You want to please me Pocahontas?"

He leaned closer to her. She stepped back slightly, but he pursued, closing the space between them.

Pocahontas panicked inwardly- he'd never been this forward with her. He'd always been the upmost gentleman, so she was unsure how to respond. She swallowed hard again, suddenly feeling like a meal ready to be devoured.

"I,…I meant…yes I do, but…" she said, struggling to find an explanation.

He reached for her arms, sliding his hands up and down.

"You do please me Pocahontas. You are everything I want in a wife. Kind, strong, beautiful, diplomatic, cheerful, hard-working, spiritual, and…. sensual. I want you and only you…I've always wanted you. My heart is so full because you want me, and have accepted my proposal."

He pulled her closer, flush against him as he smelled her hair, his nose buried on top of her head. He enveloped her in his arms, squeezing the Indian maiden tightly.

"Great Mother, …Pocahontas," He sighed softly. "You are the only thing that can make me feel weak and strong at the same time… you feel so good in my arms. I just want to touch you and hold you, and keep you safe," he said as he titled her chin upwards, drawing nearer to her mouth.

"Kocoum.." she gasped.

She felt his body shiver, and a small quiet moan slipped from his lips sending a small shock straight to her nether regions.


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning: Slight Lemons! :)**

"I want to taste your sweetness," he whispered gruffly, " may I taste your mouth?"

Pocahontas felt as if she would pass out at any moment, and couldn't even hear his question. She couldn't give Nakoma that satisfaction because she'd never live it down, but she was fading fast. All she heard—rather felt was, heat, radiating off of his muscular body, as she breathed in his woodsy and masculine smell.

"Yes….." she heard herself whisper.

His lips connected with hers as her knees gave way, but he held her strong, and she melted into the softness of his lips. She jumped a little when his tongue touched her lips, sending a shock throughout her body. His tongue demanded entry and she yielded, taken away by the sensation of him plundering her mouth.

A low rumble resonated in his chest and she moaned into his mouth, as he gripped the hair on the back of her head and deepened the kiss. He squeezed her tighter with his other arm wrapped around her waist, as she broke the kiss.

"Kocoum…I" she started.

"Yes love…"

He delved into her mouth again, pulling her tight to him and pushing her towards the side of the nearest tepee and against a tree. She gasped when she felt his hips press against her, and let out a soft moan. "Oh Great Mother, the sounds you make," he murmured against her lips, taking her mouth again.

"HOOT! HOOT! HOOOYYYEEEEEE!"

Pocahontas broke the kiss, and both their heads whipped in the direction of the sound. Apparently they had an audience, as Kocoum's comrades grinned at them, whooping and hollering in support of their fellow warrior.

Pocahontas blushed, turning her face away and hiding in his shoulder. She was ashamed that she allowed herself to become so lost in Kocoum's kiss, so publicly.

"KIWE TE NAT NAW!" Kocoum yelled. The Indian warriors dispersed, but continued to grin and snicker.

He stared at her, with a heaving chest, his hands clenched. Pocahontas stared at her hands and took a step back from him.

"I'm sorry Pocahontas, ignore them. I'm also sorry for taking advantage of you, I should not have done that…," he said as he looked defeated, his hands akimbo.

"No, it's okay Kocoum. I…enjoyed it. Very much," she said shyly, shocked at her honest admonition.

His eyes lit up. He drew her near into a warm hug, his head nuzzling in her neck. After a brief moment he began planting soft kisses along her neck.

"Pocahontas, you smell so sweet," he said continuing to kiss her neck and deeply inhaling her scent. She jumped when she felt his tongue make contact with her skin. "OH, you taste sweet too."

Kocoum suckled her neck and she felt his hands slide down her back, cupping her buttocks. She cried out softly as he pulled her thrush against him, and she felt something hard pressing into her stomach.

"Great mother, you make me crazy…mmhmm" he moaned as he ground himself into her again, and she moaned loader, dissolving the erotic fog that consumed them both.

He stepped back, as she crossed her arms in front of her body, visibly shaking from the encounter.

Kocoum slowed his breathing, as he watched Pocahontas, examining her plump lips.

"Tu nak empate see. I'm sorry, are you alright?" he asked looking concerned as he stilled his breathing.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just….I don't know. I feel so, hot."

He smiled at her softly, "As do I. Perhaps it is best that we part now since I seem to have some difficulty controlling myself." He took her hand and kissed it.

"Soon we shall be together my love," he said. She looked into his heartbreakingly gorgeous eyes and nodded, and he soon began to walk towards the north wing of the village.

Pocahontas left out a sigh, and picked up her basket, heading in the direction of her father's tepee.


	5. Chapter 5

Suddenly Nakoma and Talet jumped in her path, startling her and interrupting the haze Kocoum left upon her.

"SO? What happened?" said Nakoma imploringly as Talet stared at her with a "do tell" expression on her face.

"Have you guys been waiting for me to walk by?" Pocahontas asked, recovering from her startling.

"Just answer the question!" said Talet.

Pocahontas rolled her eyes. "Well…. uh… he kissed me."

"Really! Oh wow! Tell me more!" said Nakoma and she and Talet squealed with glee.

"I really don't know what to say. It was just.. amazing. I felt so, weak, and my stomach was fluttering. I felt so nervous!"

"Well that was your first kiss so that's expected, what else?" said Talet.

"He hugged me. And said he can't wait to marry me. When he kissed me, he pressed against me," said Pocahontas breathily, as heat spread across her cheeks.

"Great Mother! What did that feel like?" said Nakoma.

Pocahontas groaned, feeling embarrassed, but she knew they weren't going to stop pushing her for details.

"Hard. Everything about him felt hard. Except his lips…they were soft. And his hands were gentle" Pocahontas felt the weakness returning again, as she thought about the kiss. And then she realized the wetness between her legs from their encounter.

"I need to go do something, I'll talk to you two later."

"Oh no you don't, I want to hear more!" yelled Talet, but Pocahontas was already walking of briskly towards the stream, to wash up.


	6. Chapter 6

**In this Chapter I wanted to elaborate more on the closeness and playfulness of Poca/Kocoum's relationship. Mas Limons!**

Pocahontas sat on the banks of the small stream, "almost river" as she called it, and basked in the sun after her bath. She often came to her stream to relax, think, or sometimes to work on her crafts.

She thought about the big changes to come in her life, and that she would soon be wed to Kocoum and her heart felt overwhelmingly full.

She smiled softly, humming a song her mother used to sing to her, so she did not hear the young warrior approaching behind her.

"Sino we ah te, hega hega ya hiye hega, Ya hiye he-e-ga" she said, singing softly now.

"You sing beautifully," his deep voice said, as he sat down next to her.

Pocahontas turned her head to face him, her long hair swinging, and smiled shyly.

"Thank you," she said as Kocoum shifted closer to her on the grass.

He smiled warmly at her face then glanced down to her tanned legs. She quickly pushed her tunic down to her ankles, forgetting that she had raised it to bronze her skin.

"Will you sing more for me?" he asked, raising his eyebrows up a bit.

"If you'd like."

Pocahontas finished the beautiful Powhatan folk song, closing her eyes as she rocked gently from side to side.

She looked up at Kocoum and he stared at the water transfixed, as if he was at another place.

"I could just sit and listen to you sing all day and I'd never get anything done," he said.

Pocahontas laughed out loud as his remark. "I like to come here by myself to sing and do other things sometimes. Do you see up there?" She pointed to a cliff at the top of a waterfall in the distance, a little further down the widening stream, where it joined the larger river.

"I like to dive off of there, it's such a rush."

"Really? You were always fearless, my crazy girl," he said grinning at her.

"I like it here as well. I often sit at the banks a little down the stream. It's a good place to catch fish and watch for the deer," he said.

"Yes, it is peaceful here. I like to bath here since the water is so fresh," said Pocahontas, glancing at his sculpted bicep muscles, her eyes following a vein that danced around his forearm.

"Perhaps, we shall bathe here together sometime after we are married," he said, smiling at her.

She gasped and looked down, as he chuckled and brushed her hair away from her face.

"You didn't use to be so shy with me when we were children. Actually, you were downright obnoxious. So what's different now Pokey?"

Her mouth dropped open and she swatted at his arm as he let out a loud laugh.

"Don't call me that! You know I hated that name when we were kids. I should make up an embarrassing nickname for you too…coco nut," she said, scrunching up her face and sticking her tongue out at him.

He gasped dramatically and his smiled disappeared, "I don't like that one. I don't like it at all. Take it back Pokey!"

He tackled her on the ground, tickling and generating high pitched squeals from her.

"Kocoum! Get off me! HA HA HA! Stop! I mean—HA HA HA! I mean it… really!"

He stopped tickling her as they both calmed their laughter, and realized just how close they were. He lay on top of her, his silky hair laid to one side, and one leg wedged between hers. He stared down at her  
intently.

"I haven't seen you be such as jokester since we were little, that's usually my area," said Pocahontas with a grin. "After about thirteen winters you became much more serious."

Kocoum looked to be deep in thought for a moment, propping up on one elbow.

"You're right, I have been serious. I've been focused on becoming the best warrior, and protecting our people. I haven't felt carefree in sometime. But, I feel like I can laugh with you, as we always have." He brushed a hair away from her face, smiling at her warmly.

She smiled and sighed, as his face inched closer to hers and his lips touched hers in a soft kiss, and then looked at her once again.

She arched underneath him, unable to stop the burning between her legs, and parted her lips again in an invitation for more.

He stared at her mouth with his brow furrowed, an expression of pain washed across his handsome face. He seized her mouth again, this time more forcefully and moved his other leg between hers.

She melted into his vigorous kiss, as his hands ran through her hair and hers roamed his sculpted physique. His hips rocked forward against her, and she felt a delicious jolt go straight to her womanhood.

Kocoum whimpered against her mouth, and it was nearly Pocahontas' undoing, as a wanton moan left hers.

"Poca—hontas," he gasped out, as he thrust against her again, planting kisses and licking her neck with his sensual tongue.

"Ahh, mm, Great Mother—Kocoum…please!" she moaned, as she went into a frenzy with his hot body and heated thrusts driving her to the brink.

Kocoum looked perplexed at her outburst, becoming more excited as he let out a grunt, one of his hands traveling to grasp her soft breast as she curved into his touch. His hand then traveled lower, yanking up her tunic and resting between her legs.

He hissed as he felt her sex, slick with moisture from her arousal, and he nearly lost it.

"You're wet, ohhhh, great mother," he grunted out huskily.

Pocahontas couldn't take his hand between her legs, and she cried out as he slid his finger over her vaginal lips, gently brushing her clitoris.

She grabbed his hair and yanked, exposing his throat and ran her tongue over his Adam's apple, as he let out a loud moan, cursing as his eyes squeezed shut tightly.

He placed both hands astride her head and thrust against her again-hard, and she gasped from the force of it. Suddenly, he pushed up off of her and rolled to the side.

"Pocahontas…" he said, his voice wavering. He swallowed and blinked, closing his eyes tightly again.

"We have to stop before I take you. I cannot do that to you, it would be dishonorable. I've already gone too far as it is."

She stared at him for a moment, her eyes traveling down his face, down his heaving chest and to his hands. One gripped the grass tightly and the other covered his engorged manhood, his garments barely containing it.

"I know Kocoum. And thank you. You are an honorable man—the most honorable of men."

He turned his head towards her and smiled, stroking her face with the back of his hand.

"So beautiful…" he said, gazing at her lovingly. "I'm sorry…I just, I want you so badly. Pocahontas….I love you," he said holding her hand.

"And I love you," she said, smiling gently.

"Kocoum," she started, feeling the urge to confess as well then glanced down. "You make me feel like I'm on fire, like I will explode."

He flashed her a grin and chuckled. "That's good honey. That means you want me," his eyes darkened, fringed by wavering lashes.

Her eyes widened a bit, and she bit her lip, her vagina still throbbing.

He sat up suddenly, pulling her with him.

"Come, we must go back to the village, before anyone knows we're missing," he said as they walked hand in hand.


	7. Chapter 7

Pocahontas busied herself preparing dinner for her father, and tried her best not to think of her encounters with Kocoum.

"Wingapo! Pocahontas?" said Nakoma as she peeked into the teepee.

"Hey lady! What are you up to?" said Pocahontas cheerfully.

"Nothing, just went for a stroll with Manek," she said. Nakoma had been in love with Manek for ages, and Pocahontas couldn't be happier for her best friend, as they were both to be married this year.

"He's so amazing," she gushed, joining Pocahontas in cutting fresh meat.

"Kocoum and I spoke by almost river, and did some other things," Poca said, smiling shyly.

Nakoma's eyes widened, "Spill it! Right now!"

Pocahontas went in to an overview of what transpired the day before, as Nakoma listened gleefully.

"Wow, Poca, I'd never expect that from you, I always thought I'd be the fast one."

Pocahontas' mouth dropped open as she pushed her friend playfully.

"I know…he just does something to me. I can't control myself when he's around," she admitted as redness spread to her russet cheeks.

"Well no harm done, you'll be Mrs. Kocoum tomorrow anyways!"

As if on cue, they both turned their heads to look at the beautiful wedding tunic hanging inside the tepee. Its vibrant color was unlike any other, having been made from the hide of a white buffalo, and infused with intricate turquoise bead designs.

"Your mother would be so proud that you are marrying and wearing her dress," said Nakoma.

Pocahontas felt her eyes mist over, as she leaned forward and enveloped her dearest friend in her arms.

"Thank you Nakoma. In one moon cycle your mother will also beam with pride as you and Manek become one. You too will be happy." The squeezed each other tightly, and soon were taking over with happy giggles.

"Great mother, we can be dramatic," said Nakoma, as Pocahontas tugged a braid in her hair.

Suddenly, they heard raised voices in the village, and the shuffling of feet to the same destination.

Pocahontas looked at Nakoma puzzled, "What's going on?"

The two girls stood up opened the flap, heading out towards the crowd of people standing in the village square.

"What's happened? What's going on?" Nakoma asked a young warrior near the back of the crowd.

"They say there are strange clouds here, near the coast. They are some types of canoes, carrying strange, pale faced men!"

Pocahontas looked at Nakoma, a confused expression marring both their faces.

"What?"

Nakoma shrugged, and looked slightly afraid.

"I'm going to see for myself," said Pocahontas determinedly.

"No Poca, you can't! Let the men handle it!" said Nakoma, grabbing Pocahontas arm.

"It will be easier for me not to be seen, I know this land as I know my heart. Don't worry, I'll be fine. I have to find out what this is about!"

Pocahontas gently removed Nakoma's hand and ran off in the direction of the coast, as Meeko appeared, trailing behind her and Flit glided in her wind.

"Poca! Wait! You cannot go!" Nakoma cried, but her friend and already moved out of hearing distance, towards the unknown. Nakoma felt fear grip her chest, as she looked about frantically for someone who could help.

A foreboding fear inched through her like the gradual descent of the day into night, and she was afraid for what awaited her dear friend on the coast.


End file.
